


The Girl Behind the Counter

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Entrapta is a barista at a robot theme coffee shop/caféMermista falls in loveThis is also in winterAnd Emily is a dog in this au
Relationships: Bow/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Entrapta/Mermista (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 6





	The Girl Behind the Counter

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I thought of yesterday and now it's going onto the internet

Welcome to the collage/coffee shop au

Here's what's going on, this is a long version of the summary.  
Mermista is a collage student along with the others at brightmoon University. Entrapta also goes to brightmoon but Mermista has no classes with her so they don't know each other. But Perfuma and Scorpia do know Entrapta.  
This mainly focuses on Mermista and Entrapta.

This story will change pov but the chapter title will have the person who pov it's in.

Anyways here are the relationships.  
Main one is Mermista and Entrapta  
Background relationships are  
Scorpia and perfuma, and Bow and Sea Hawk.


End file.
